


Genim!

by thelucky13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Fluffy Ending, German, Language Kink, M/M, Mentions of Claudia and Sheriff, Stiles and Derek speak German, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelucky13/pseuds/thelucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles speak German in bed.</p><p>Im sorry for the absolute WORST summary ever. With the sucky title._. Please read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genim!

**Author's Note:**

> The thought was in my head for 2 minutes and I wrote it in 10._.  
> I think its pretty good but im not too sure cause im really high rn. Lemme know what you think, translations at the bottom!

 

 

When Stiles was little, his mom taught him German. He learned the language like it was the most natural thing in the wolrd. And to him it was. He whispered secrets to Claudia, telling her how he had a crush on the boy in class and how he ate the last cookie so daddy wouldnt get it. He would ask his dad to pass the salt at the dinner table and it was how he grew up. He loved speaking German.  

 

Now, years later, he has a pack and a broody, older, werewolf boyfriend that speaks German. Its great. It makes him feel better after everything thats happened to talk to Derek in bed, in the language that he had grown to hide when he learned not everyone knew how to speak it. They talk for hours and Stiles finally tells Derek his real name.

A few weeks later, they have sex. It's Stiles' first time and he's fucking into Derek with his 8 inch cock at a brutal pace. And by the sounds Derek is making, Stiles thinks he likes it. The werewolf is on his back with his legs around Stiles, holding him close and he's a moaning, whrithing, panting mess that's tearing the sheets with his claws. Stiles loves the sight. He can tell Derek is getting close when his boyfriend Tightens his legs and arches his back shaking and muttering Stiles' name like a prayer. Stiles speeds up,  pounding into Derek fast and hard, already close to the edge himself. Derek is shaking and Stiles whispers "Let go." And Derek  comes with a shout of "Genim!" Spurting white ropes of cum onto their stomachs with his head thrown back in ecstasy. The sight,  and hearing Stiles' name coming out of Derek's mouth like that has him coming moments behind Derek; cursing and gasping, emptying himself into the other male. 

 

A few minutes pass by before Derek gets up and leaves the room, coming back with a damp washcloth that he uses to clean them up.  When he finally decides he's done, he slips into bed with Stiles and big spoons him. Stiles turns a little and gives Derek a peck on the lips, mumbling "Wir sind einfach nicht zu erklären, was gerade passiert ist?"

  Derek chuckles and whispers back "Nein, ich denke, es wird etwas sein kann ich verwenden, wenn ich Fick dich bald." 

Stiles gives a groan when his still sensitive cock gives a twitch and Derek makes a happy purring noise behind him. "Schlafen gehen sie ficken cat." Stiles grumbles and lays his head down. "Ich liebe dich, Derek." 

 

"Ich liebe dich auch, Genim."  

 

 

Stiles loves speaking German.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to those that told me to fix some language probs c: HOPEFULLY everything is correct?
> 
> are we just not going to talk about what just happened?
> 
> No, I think it'll be something I can use when i fuck you soon.
> 
> go to sleep you fucking cat
> 
> I love you, derek
> 
> I love you too, Genim


End file.
